Sports are enjoyed by millions of people worldwide. Failure to stretch the leg, hip, and lower back muscles before playing sports, such as playing a round of golf, can lead to decrease in performance while playing a round. Muscle strain and injury may be an even greater danger caused by failing to stretch the muscles before playing.
Stretching devices have been well known in the art for many years. Many devices are intended to be taken and used at home or to be portable. In addition, many devices are intended to facilitate only one type of stretch instead of a number of different stretches. Most existing stretching devices are more suited for a younger athletic user, whereas many golfers may be elderly, or unfit or even handicapped. The stretching devices are usually intended to only be used by one user at a time. Moreover, even if a golfer remembers to stretch, few understand the proper stretching exercises to be performed before a round a golf. Therefore, a need exists for a stretching device that is easily accessible at a golf course, allowing one or more users with varying levels of athletic skill to understand the types of stretches necessary before playing a round of golf, and facilitating easy performance of those stretches.
The present invention fulfills this need. The invention may allow more than one user to use the device at the same time. The invention also may allow persons of varying athletic skill to use the device because a handrail is provided to assist the user in a proper stretch. An informational sign may also be included describing the proper stretches to be performed. The invention may be permanently installed at the golf course thereby providing easy access for all golfers.